


Stiller Than a Statue

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Series: Jean Fics for my fellow Jean stans [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And such a tease, Bathroom Sex, But you love it, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jean Kirstein is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jean Kirstein, a hint of dirty talk, for the spice, just a sprinkle of it, sex in a bathroom stall, this is rather intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Jean is eager to get on his knees for you, no matter the time and place
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Series: Jean Fics for my fellow Jean stans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143716
Kudos: 39





	Stiller Than a Statue

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo, second smut in a row????  
> Phew this is intense so wear your seatbelts everyone. I'll update this with what songs you could listen to get in the mood.

The sound of your back hitting the cold tiles of the bathroom stall was admittedly much louder than the hitched breath that escaped you. You barely had time to take back your yelp though before a pair of hot lips launched onto the soft of your neck, placing a variety of soft pecks where ever they could find an open spot.

A mellow shushing murmur left your lover’s lips while a sole slender finger came to brush upon your lower lip ever so slowly; it sent agonizing shivers down your weakened spine, raising the hair on your nape painfully as if to salute him for his sweet assault on your neck.

“Be a good girl for me and stay still and quiet alright baby?”

Jean’s painfully blunt digits were set on your waist, pressing on different areas of your skin with the slightest of pressure, tapping softly in the most teasing manner into the dips of your back. It was hard for you to answer with anything other than a yelp especially when the longing churning of your stomach had just started to make its presence known.

Still, you contemplated on whether nodding was the right answer. Jean was hovering over your ear, leaving dangerously wet breaths just behind your lobe, while his fingertips were finally starting to tease the millimiters of the hem of your skirt. The mellow, occasional contact his fingertitps made with the peach fuzz on your stomach was bound to send waves of agony in your heart, and the vital organ took every little shock proudly, responding with heaping up its fast supply of blood to your whole body.

A single, smoking hot peck was placed onto your right collarbone, the sound it made barely filled your ears through the sound of the loud thud of your heartbeat. You bit your lips, eager to let out a fresh yelp as Jean places another kiss onthe middle of your chest as he pushed past the hem of yout shirt with this jaw.

His hand lost its focus on the hem of your skirt and was set to travel lower, pushing past the soft pleats of cloth and scrunching the fabric until the loose end of your cloth reached to the flat of his palm. Jean pulled away from your face in an instant, giving you enough time to take a good look of the devilish smirk that was plastered on his face.

Jean’s hand took a hold of your thigh, hot skin meeting hot skin as he proceeded to drag his touch upwards, towards the dips of your hips. His fingers were on fire today, their teasing reaching an impicable standard as they ticked over the soft skin that protected your hipbone.

Jean allowed a low grunt to escape him, as he feels just underneath your panties, hooking his finger on the hem before tagging on the right side in vain pressure.

“Jean, please” you whined, eyes shut as if it was that only factor that could lower the sound of your voice.

Jean chuckled in reply and placed a soft kiss on your jawline. “I think I told you to be quiet. Do you want us to be found out?”

Jean’s hazel orbs glimmered into you as if demanding an immediate answer. You shook your head as some saliva gathered fiercely in your throat, the slight sound of your coughing though was drowned by your surrender to Jean’s piercing gaze.

“You’re so smug.” You chocked.

“Yeah, but you like it, don’t you?”

Looking away was the way to go, you decided, or else your heart was going to burst. You felt Jean hook another finger to the other side of your underwear and this time his tagging became evident and exclusively demanding. Thus by submitting to his wordless plea you lifted your knee, wiggling your hips as he pulled the lacy piece of cloth down and off of you.

“You won’t be needing them anymore.”

You chocked on your moan as Jean left a peck on the top of your shoulder, missing the way he pocketed your white lady underwear like a trophy as the hair on his chin softly scratched your tender, red skin. And then, his knees bucked, his hands leaving your skirt to fall back down on your thighs, as his face came to bump into and between your clothed legs.

“Jean!”

The trim of your skirt was handed to you next, Jean’s significantly bigger hand guiding the motion of clasping around the article of clothing.

Your eyes widened as you came into realisation of what he was setting his mind to. The dwelling of the thought in your brain aroused you and you let out an inaudible whine, your stiff back pushing further into the cold tile behind you.

“Mmmh,” Jean purred against the skin of your thigh “that’s it, let’s see if you can keep your moans in.”

“You’re telling me to be quiet-” you started, but were quickly interrupted by a slow kiss on your thigh.

“But in reality-” you panted, “you’re the one talking way too much.”

As soon as the words left your mouth, you wished you had kept them to yourself. For starters, they didn’t come as smug and teasing as you had wanted them to; your breath was hitched and crushed between the painful lumb in your throat and your larynx. All this, borderline pathetic, attempt to entice in Jean’s teasing had only caused his face to be bathed by his own swelling pride.

“Well yeah but my talking won’t be a problem anymore.”

The dragging tag of his teeth on your tender skin brought goosebumps to your legs, the soft peach fuzz of your hips slightly rising against the tiny light that entered the bathroom.

“Now hold your skirt up for me.”

Your gut growled at the words, melting furiously as it begged to make your knees go weak.

There was this everlasting fixation of yours over that phrase; whenever he chose to give this order to you, you simply lost it -and you were sure he was well aware- feeling the need to blindly comply to him and wait to be sent to cloud nine in which ever way he had decided to.

You watched as he closed his eyes, his nose brushing with your hot skin as it huffed teasingly puffs of cold air. His palms came to cup under your buttocks prompting you to let yourself a little loose in the assurance that he held you.

The feeling of safety warmed you up from within, merging with the excitement the location you were in provided you. You simply mewled, feeling yourself give in to Jean’s hands, kneeling slightly towards his face. Quickly enough and only when a leg was thrown over his shoulder, your hand shot to his ashy blond locks, your fingers running through the different lengths of his mane.

The anticipation of his tongue didn’t kill you unlike what you had previously believed and even though the muscle ghosted over you, it shiftly launched onto you, earning a half loud moan from the depths of your chest.

The flick of his tongue made your toes curl inside your shoes, your lifter leg had instantly transformed in a motionless log. The need to put all the focus to your core was carnal, and it ignited with each stroke of Jean’s tongue.

His full top lip brushed over your bundle of nerves teasingly before he pulled back for an instant, just to allow the cold air to hit you. You hissed in response, tagging harshly onto his hair to push him back into you, but only his hand came to sprawl over your lower stomach, his thumb giving a few sensual flicks on the skin just above the are that you needed to feel such friction at.

By the time he dived back in your mind was hazy enough to ignore the mischievous smile he put on. You only felt his nose rub just on the hollow spot where your thigh met the inside of your hip, the teasing ghosting of his tongue hitting you once again.

As he felt the grip on his hair loosen though he took a determined delve, muffling the sound of his slurping with trapping the area he was focusing on with his lips.

His lavishing on you was slow, tormenting and too much all at once, it was overstimulating you to the point your eyes had grown teary, yet Jean was restlessly licking away, twirling and kissing sloppily on you.

He wasn’t expecting you to help that loud at a certain flick of his tongue, but when it happen he slowly pulled back, tilting his head to your direction so that you could take a good look at his face.

“Please be quiet” he moaned, planting a hungry kiss over your hip bone.

His hazel eyes were bringing holes into your orbs as they were trapping your attention explicitly. His lips locked on your skin next, giving a harsh suck at the spot as you felt his teeth sinking into the sore flesh.

“Jean, if you- if you, please-”

“Huh? Please what?” He traveled down to your thigh, sulking over the creamy textured skin before worrying it too between his teeth.

“I’m not far!”

“Far from what?” He popped off the now burgundy spot, quickly launching onto another. “Use your words.”

While your abdomen begged for attention, Jean returned to your heat, dragging his tongue agonisingly slow all over you.

“I’m listening, (y/n).”

“I want to come.” You panted in a soft whine as silently as you could muster, not breaking eye contact with the ashy blond.

“And you want it so much don’t you?”

You gulped down, sinking your button lip under your front teeth before nodding vigorously. He spared you an empathetic look as he pouted his lips

“Well too bad, I want to take my time with it.”

“Please!” You whined with such a trembling voice.

“Okay then,” he panted “your wish is my command.”

With that his fingers dug into your buttocks once again, prompting you impossibly onto him. You felt yourself break a little, a small cry leaving you as you felt Jean buck into you further, enjoying your reaction far too much.

When your eyes shut, your abdomen coiled vigorously; your back arched dangerously into Jean’s face, your knees completely giving, your weight ploppled onto Jean’s palms. You were sure your hands gripped painfully into his hair but you couldn’t control your antics. Cold sweat run through your whole body as you supressed what should have been a loud moan, your chest tightening beyond dangerously as your breath trapped itself in your lungs.

As you rode your orgasm out, Jean rubbed his nose against you, not afraid to get messy with the slickness he had caused upon you. The smug smile returned to his face for the thousandth time while he worked on helping you on your feet. Your skirt unravelled down your legs in an instant as he took your hands in his, covering you up in the process.

“Oh fuck Jean, what was thaaaat? Ahhh” You purred, not finding it on you to raise your voice further.

“Mmm, well, don’t look at me like that. Weren’t you beeeeegging for it a couple of minutes ago?”

You watched as he wiped himself with the back of his hand, his fingers rubbing between his thin goatee, leaving the occasional scratch here and there. The smile he sparred you only made your gut twitch in delight.

“Admit it!”

“What?” You asked, patting your hands over yourself to smooth your clothes while simultaneously looking around for your missing pair of panties.

“Looking for these?” Jean cocked an amused eyebrow at you, flexing your panties onto his pointer finger for you. He only flicked them in his palm as you leaned in and tried to take a grab of them, a deep chuckle escaping him once again. “Admit that you love it when we have sex outdoors!?”

“Isn’t that a given fact? Now give me my panties!”

“Ah, ah.” He shook his head in denial.

“Huh?”

“If you reeeally want them, you’ll come and take them!” He mocket next, stuffing the white pair of knickers in his pocket once again.

“Jean!” You whined, though this time you smiled mischievously at him in the exact same way he did to you.

The ashy blond male took a step in your direction, hovering his tall form over you. His hand came to trap you from your right, pressing up against the cold tiles of the stall so much that his body only moved towards yours.

You let a happy sound leave you when his forehead clashes with yours, your eyes instantly shutting to accentuate the serene expression that was masking your face. Jean let out a half giggle at you, closing his eyes as well while he brought his nose to yours, booping his slender tip over yours as he scrunched up his nostrils.

“Your pus-”

“-Sy is the best? Oh Jeanbo you’re so predictable.” You laughed and bumped your nose to his further.

“A wonderland, I was about to say wonderland.” He laughed back.

“You’re also very, very cheesy.”

“But you love it!”

His eyes squinted beautifully from the angle you were eyeing him; your heart tugged in your chest upon another glance, enjoying how happy he looked in your pleasurable presence. Dammit, you could never get enough of seeing him like this.

“As much as I love you”

You whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading babes, I hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
